Pelayo des Asturies
brouillon thumb|260px|Pelayo (Covadonga).thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes au début du VIII sièclethumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb||260px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo. Don Pelayo, premier roi des Asturies, est né vers 680, dans le royaume de Tolède, et décédé à Cangas de Onis, dans les Asturies, en 737. Sa tombe est dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , puis dans la grotte de Covadonga. Pelayo est le fils du Duc de Cantabrie, Favila, lui-même fils possible du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue, selon Europäische Stammtafeln Europäische Stammtafeln II 48.. La Chronicon Albeldense (883) affirme que Pelayo est nepos Ruderici regis Toletani. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) est roi wisigoth de Tolède (710/711) et le fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue. Favila est donc le frère, ou plutôt le demi-frère du dernier roi wisigoth. Selon la Crónica de Alfonso III (887), Pelayo est pendant sa jeunesse Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée) de Wittiza Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León, Henrique FLOREZ, Vda. de Marín, 1790. p.33. , roi wisigoth d'Hispanie et de Septimanie, de 702 à 710. Il accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé dux de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège principalement à Tuy en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 708, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède du temps du Vitizane Rege. Il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem et y séjourne jusqu'à la mort de Wittiza, en 710. Son demi-frère en fait le capitaine de sa garde. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) confirme qu'il se réfugie dans les Asturies après l'invasion musulmane opprimés par la domination des Ismaélites. Il trouve refuge dans la forteresse La Peña. Néanmoins il prend contact avec le préfet musulman de Gijón, Munuza, qui l'envoie comme négociateur à Cordoue Chronicle of Alfonso III, 8, p. 166. . Le gouverneur Munuza le fait emprisonner par les Maures. En 717 il s'échappe de captivité et retourne dans les Asturies. Là il apprend sa sœur doit se marier avec Munuza. Pelayo se fâche et est roi et levé sur son bouclier à la manière des Wisigoth. C'est le premier monarque du Royaume des Asturies. Il capture un traître, le trop célèbre episcopus Oppa Chronicon Albeldense 50, Patrologia Latina Vol. 129, col. 1136C. .Il est élu en 718 comme roi d'une petite région autour des Picos de Europa. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) enregistre une victoire de ses partisans contre les musulmans. La Reconquista commence avec cette victoire en 722 à Covadonga par Pelayo des Asturies. Le Akhbar Madjmu'a, recueil de récits historiques (XI siècle) prétend qu'Uqba ibn al-Hachchach al-Saluli, seizième wali de Al-Andalus (734-741), conquiert Narbonne et la Galice, Álava et Pampelune, à l'exception de la sierra, en la cual se había refugiado con 300 hombres un rey llamado Belay, que les musulmans vont constamment harceler jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit réduit à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeres Ajbar Machmua, p. 38. . Eté 722 : Pelayo défait les forces maures de Cordoue à la bataille de Covadonga. De là il poursuit les Maures jusqu'au León. 723 : il bat les Maures à Cangas de Tineo (= Cangas de Onís). 723 : il inflige une nouvelle défaite aux Maures à Cangas de Tineo (appelés la bataille de Canicas, Cangas en latin) Fin 723 il vainc les Maures à León. 724, à Cangas de Tieno, il est assiégé par Abenramin, gouverneur de Tolède, avec une armée de 12.000 fantassins et 800 cavaliers. La première capitale du royaume est Cangas de Onis. La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina est enterré à Cangas de Onis, dans la ecclesia Sanctæ Eulaliæ de Velapnio. La Chronicon Compostellani dit que Pélage n'a régné que cinq ans sur les Asturies, ce que contredisent les autres chroniques. Selon l'auteur de la Chronique d'Albelda (881), clerc d'origine mozarabe, installé à Oviedo, et courtisan d'Alphonse III, le roi Alphonse II le Chaste (791-842) établit à Oviedo l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède, tant dans l'Eglise qu'au Palais. Cette indication pose en effet la question du retour à la tradition politique et religieuse tolédane dans la monarchie asturienne et paraît impliquer une rupture entre le VII s. wisigothique et le VIII s. asturien: puisque le Roi Chaste rétablit l'ordre ancien, c'est donc que celui-ci disparu après 711 dans la tourmente de l'invasion musulmane et que le petit Etat chrétien, lors de sa fondation dans les montagnes cantabriques, n'a à peu près rien de commun avec l'ancienne monarchie. C'est aussi la thèse soutenue dans divers travaux par Cl. Sanchez Albornoz Divers aspects de la continuité wisigothique dans la monarchie asturienne, Yves Bonnaz, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1976, Volume 12, Numéro 12, pp. 81-99. . Sa famille . Ascendants et descendants . [[Fichier:Apa.png|thumb|260px|Pelágio, selon une enluminure de Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530-1534).]]thumb|261px|Gaudiosa, épouse de Pelayo. Chindaswinth (563-653) x Reciberga de Cordoue * Theodefredo de Cordoue (635-6??), Duc * x Rekilona de Cordoue ** Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), Roi. ** Favila (665-708), fils illégitime, de lui vient la dynastie royale des Asturies ** x Fafila de Liébana The eve of Spain: myths of origins in the history of Christian, Muslim, and Jewish conflict, Patricia E. Grieve, JHU Press, 2009. La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . *** Adosinda des Asturies *** Munuza (6??-722) *** Pelayo des Asturies *** 715 à Tolède Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia **** Favila II (715-739) **** x Froliuba **** Ermisenda. Reina consorte de Asturias **** Alfonso I de Asturias (693-757) ***** Vimarano (736-765) ***** Adosinda Pelagium filium... semine royal . thumb|260px|Descendance du grand-père maternel, le comte goth Agila.thumb|260px|Ancêtres de Gaudiosa.Selon de très récentes légendes, Pelayo est d'origines soit cantabres, soit hispano-romaines. Ces soi-disant historiens disent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun, au XVI siècle, sait que Pelayo est d'origine asturienne, et le premier d'entre eux. Comme pour la bataille de Poitiers ce propagandiste décrit la bataille de Covadonga comme une embuscade. Ses soi-disant historiens se réjouissent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun compare Pelayo l'asturien, à un âne sauvage. Il s'agit là d'écrits haineux écrite à une époque complètement différente de 722 (huit siècles plus tard), en Egypte. L'auteur ne comprend rien à l'aristocratie gothe et peste contre un ennemi du Djihad. D'excellentes sources et musulmanes prouvent que Pelayo est un noble wisigoth, fils du duc Favila. Sa mère, Fafila de Liébana, est de Liébana, dans les Asturies, mais son père le comte Aquilo ou Agilo est d'origines gothes La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . Nous savons que non seulement ses ancêtres sont des Goths, mais qu'il en est de même pour ceux de sa femme, en rien Hispano-Romaine. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy : : La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... "cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina"... Son origine est inconnue, mais son nom l'indique un fond de famille romaine. Nous connaissons les origines de son épouse, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia. Elle est l'arrière-petite-fille de Ofilon de Tolède Inquisition d'Espagne, Volume 14 de Iberica collection, Université de Paris IV-Paris-Sorbonne, Annie Molinié-Bertrand, Jean-Paul Duviols, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2003. p.35. . Ofilon est le fils du roi wisigoth Athanagilde Yudu, p.245. et donc le beau-frère du roi mérovingien Sigebert, et de Chilpéric, autre roi mérovingien, mais de Neustrie. Ofilon est aussi l'oncle de San Ildefonso de Toledo et, le beau-frère de Eugenius de Tolède (605-657), écrivain et poète espagnol de l'époque des Wisigoths, autre Père de l'Église. Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia se marie, en 715, à Tolède avec Pelayo. Elle est la fille de Thrasamund Ferrandez, Seigneur de Saavedra, comte du Trésor en Galice et fondateur du château de Eriz (Lugo). Il est mort à la bataille de Guadalete (711) Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11. . Parmi ses ancêtres Nicolao, comte-gouverneur est un sage et courageux conseiller du Roi Chindaswinth (563-653) semble d'origines hispano-romaines. Mais même la femme de cet ancêtre lointain est la fille d'Athanagilde, donc de sang royal goth et vandale. Sa jeunesse . Selon la Crónica de Alfonso III (887), Pelayo est pendant sa jeunesse Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée) de Wittiza Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León, Henrique FLOREZ, Vda. de Marín, 1790. p.33. , roi wisigoth d'Hispanie et de Septimanie, de 702 à 710. Il accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé dux de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège principalement à Tuy en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 708, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède du temps du Vitizane Rege. Il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem. En 704 sa soeur Teresa est mariée de force par le roi Witiza des Wisigoths à Sorred Ferrandez. Parce que les intrigues entre la noblesse wisigothe, le roi Witiza conspiré pour assassiner son père. Pelayo ont fui vers les Asturies, où il avait des amis ou en famille. Witiza avait tué son père à Tuy, un bâton à la tête, en 708 assassiné rivière Órbigo près de Leon. Pèlerinage à Jérusalem . Plus tard, vu le sentiment d'insécurité dans le royaume, il se rend en pèlerinage à Jérusalem. En grand secret, mais non sans s’être muni de l’argent nécessaire, Pelayo entreprend donc le voyage pénitentiel et sacramentel qui, par Marseille, Rhodes et Chypre, le conduit à Jérusalem. Le pèlerinage à Jérusalem prend un air de quête Pelayo et la fille du marchand : réflexions sur la Crónica sarracina, Madeleine Pardo, Annexes des Cahiers d'études hispaniques médiévales, Année 2006, Volume 17, lien Numéro 17, lien pp.61-113. . Pelayo reste à Jérusalem jusqu'à la mort de Witiza et intronisation de Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), en 710, qui lui est favorable. Avec cela, il a occupé le poste de comte de espatarios ou la garde du roi et en tant que telle a combattu dans la bataille de Guadalete en Avril ou Mai de 711 . Après la bataille, il s'enfuit à Tolède et la décadence de la ville ( 714 ), tandis que d'autres se sont échappés de France , il est retourné à Asturias, soi-disant pour protéger le trésor du roi wisigoth. Pelagium, filium quondam Fafilani ducis ex semine regio », selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III. Les Chronicon Albeldense noms " Pélage filius Veremundi, nepos Ruderici regis Toletani ", ajoutant qu'il était le premier à entrer" dans Asturibus montibus sous rupe dans l'antre de Auseba " 31 . Barrau-Dihigo commente que ce passage fait partie d'une liste d'informations généalogiques qui semble être d'une utilité douteuse 32 . Son origine est controversée, mais il attribue les origines les plus variées. La Chronique Albeldense fait un noble gothique (« XV. ARTICLE ORDO GOTORUM OBETENSIUM Regum . Primum dans les Asturies Pélage rg. Marbles dans un. XVIIII. Iste, précité diximus à Uittizzanc Rege Toleto expulsus Ingressus Asturies.) à la volonté de Alphonse III , en l'an 869, un dans lequel le roi donne au prêtre église Sisnando Magno de Santa María de Tenciana (Tiñana, Asturies) que son oncle Alphonse le Chaste avait gagné biens appartenant à son grand-père, Pelayo C'était duc Favila Pelayo et le père est un fait qui comprend également une autre des Chroniques de la Royaume des Asturies, la Chronica Sebastianense (880) : : Pelagium filium Faffilani ducis ci-devant ancien semine royal Les premiers raids arabes dans le nord étaient la Muza entre 712 et 714 . Il est entré dans les Asturies par passe Tarna , remonta la rivière Nalón et a Lucus Asturum (Santa Maria de Lugo de Llanera) et Gijón , où il a quitté le bureau du gouverneur Munuza . Les familles dominantes du reste des villes de la région ont capitulé et probablement Pelayo famille. En 718 la première rébellion menée par Pelayo, qui n'a pas eu lieu. Pelayo a été arrêté et envoyé à Córdoba. Cependant, il a réussi à s'échapper et à retourner Asturies, où il a dirigé une deuxième révolte et se réfugie dans les montagnes de Covadonga et Cangas, où la résistance a été maintenue. En 722 Munuza envoyé un général, Al Qama, pour soumettre les rebelles. Quand il a dirigé Qama Bres (Piloña), où était Pelayo. Cela a duré fuyant au Mont Auseva à Cangas Valley et il en Covadonga , anéanti le détachement d'Al Qama. Après la bataille, le gouverneur militaire commandant de la moitié nord de la péninsule ibérique, Munuza, qui a été fondée Gigia (courant Gijón), a tenté de s'échapper des Asturies et de parvenir à la sécurité de leurs positions sur le plateau, mais a été dépassé et tué avec son entourage et ses troupes dans une vallée au centre des Asturies. L'historiographie moderne . Statue de Don Pelayo à Covadonga, dans les Asturies L'historiographie moderne se concentre le début de la Reconquista dans l'ancienne province Asturiensis , 3 dont l'existence est clairement de cette série de données historiques: San Valerio de Bierzo a écrit sa vie autobiographique dans la seconde moitié du VIIe siècle, l' Ordo Querimonie , et dit qu'il était originaire de la province »Asturiensis" au lieu de "espesísimas mauvaises herbes, rude et escarpé»; la cosmógrafo Ravenne , anonyme septième siècle, dit Asturies comme l'un des huit (contre seulement six) provinces de Hispania; les minutes de la Concile de Tolède XIII a enregistré la présence de huit Duces provinciae , deux de plus que dans le passé; la chronique de Alfonso III , la version Rotense dit que les dirigeants arabes placés devant toutes les provinces, «Per omnes prouincias préfets Spanie de posuerunt." Munuza était le surveillant mis en charge de la Asturiensis. L'existence de ce duché est acceptée pendant un certain temps par les historiens du royaume wisigoth, quatre nouveauté aujourd'hui est que Pelayo pourrait être le fils de Dux Asturiensis, Fafila: la Chronique Albeldense , chronique rédigée à Oviedo en temps de roi asturien Alphonse III le Grande, dit le Dux, ou Fafila Favila - était le père de Pelayo et a été tué par Witiza en temps de la gothique roi Egica. De cette façon très expliquer avec succès de nombreux détails sur l'origine du royaume des Asturies, Pelayo sur lui-même. Il est connu que les ducs étaient, ces derniers temps du royaume wisigoth, «chefs de réseaux protofeudales unités dans leurs ducats." 4 Ceci explique pourquoi Pelayo se réfugia dans les Asturies, parmi la clientèle de son père, quand Vitiza l' meurtrier de Favila , saisit le sceptre royal. Il convient de rappeler que le slogan Albeldense Chronique Pelayo se réfugia dans les Asturies, fuyant Witiza non musulmans ", Pelayo régna d'abord dans les Asturies, Cangas de dix-huit ans. Il s'agit, comme nous l'avons dit ci-dessus, envoyé par le roi de Tolède entrée Witiza Asturies. " Les propriétés de fundiarias dans Tiñana Pelayo, consistant dans la volonté d'Alphonse III, ainsi que l'endroit où il était quand Brécé envoyé Munuza essayer de l'arrêter (Chronique Rotense) a également été considéré. C'est Munuza voulait la sœur de Pelayo comme une femme (Chronique Rotense) est le meilleur comprend également: entroncaría ainsi la progéniture de la dernière autorité légitime dans les Asturies, le doge Favila . L'existence même d'un Asturiense province réduit considérablement la portée d'une éventuelle Duché de Favila : pourrait ne pas être celle de Gallaecia ni celle de Cantabrie qui Pelayo avait cherché refuge dans ce pays et non entre l'asturien, avec les clients de son père, Astures qui ne sont autres que les habitants de la Asturiensis. Ainsi, selon ces auteurs résistance Pelayo serait le noyau d'un ancien royaume de Tolède: la montée et la résistance enfin triomphante d'une province contre le pouvoir musulman. Il est nécessaire d'affiner la vision un peu, comme ces provinces, entre les mains des ducs, a connu une tendance centrifuge, protofeudal, ces derniers temps de la monarchie wisigothe, et en l'absence de l'invasion musulmane, aurait certainement accompli la désintégration de royaume: Ainsi la route à la désintégration de royaume centralisé Toledo authentiques principautés féodales territoriales et semblait complètement ouvert au début du VIIIe siècle. Seul l'accident de l'invasion de 711 serait en mesure de l'empêcher, si ce n'est que temporairement pendant que vous regardez. Luis A. García Moreno Histoire Espagne wisigothique , Madrid, 1989. Le projet de Asturiensis Dux fils Pelayo Favila a été faite avant que ces historiens, par Eloy Benito Ruano , maintenant académique de l' Académie royale d'histoire . 5 L'origine possible de Pelayo astur La grotte de Covadonga , abri Don Pelayo Chronique Albeldense et Rotense la phase finale de la royaume des Asturies (IX e siècle) lien avec le tribunal Pelayo wisigothe étant prétendument espatario ce une (sorte de gardes du corps) du dernier roi wisigoth Rodrigo, même si cela a été Interrogé par certains historiens, en particulier depuis la publication de l'œuvre d'Abilio Barbero et Marcelo Vigil égard: paradoxal si l'asturien, qui s'était révolté contre la domination gothique roi Wamba , accepter comme un chef de file dans la nouvelle lutte musulmans contre un noble ennemi, appartenant à un peuple qui n'avait que vingt ans plus tôt Asturies subjugués. 6 D'autre part, même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, s'oppose une résistance sérieuse à l'effondrement du royaume wisigoth, et la plupart de l'aristocratie wisigothe, représentée par les chiffres que Théodomire ou Casio , a accepté la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, en échange de garder leur statut. Même la veuve de Rodrigo, Egilona , a été prise comme une femme par un des chefs des envahisseurs, Abd al-Aziz , premier wali d' Al-Andalus . Chroniques asturiennes primitifs, comme Albeldense comprennent pas la généalogie de Pelayo, bien que le fils du duc déclaré Faffila - Favila - (?) d'origine gothique. Les premiers documents qui retracent un arbre de la famille bien sûr, vous ne Pelayo Chindasvinto descendant (comme Histoire générale de l'Espagne écrite par le roi Alphonse X le Sage ) suivent les événements de cinq siècles. En ce sens, l'idéologie de neogoticista qui imprégnait les règnes des rois des Asturies Alphonse II et Alphonse III est devenu saper progressivement les origines du royaume des Asturies se proposait entroncar les origines du royaume des Asturies avec l'État wisigothique, de légitimer ainsi les aspirations impériales des rois de León et de Castille. Pelayo a des terres dans Tiñana (Siero), non loin de Lucus Asturum, une des villes les plus importantes de l'époque romaine et pré-romaine des Asturies. Pendant ce temps, Rotense Chronicle note que, après son départ de Córdoba, Pelayo se réfugie dans Bres (Piloña) dans le cœur des luggones territoire et son capital Paelontium (Belonciu) [http://arquehistoria.com/historiasel-origen-de-don-pelayo-nuevos-estudios-530 El origen de Don Pelayo, nuevos estudios] . Munuza . thumb|260px|L’armée Omeyyade en Espagne.Munuza (6??-722), nommé Ben Otman Neza était un gouverneur musulman de l'Hispanie nord, dont la figure apparaît dans deux récits contradictoires. La source qui est le Albeldense Chronicle (blanchi à 881), dépeint face Don Pelayo dans les Asturies , et tiens à les origines de la Reconquista. L'autre, plus spécifique et détaillée, apparaît situé dans la Cerdagne à 730 comme dépeint le mozarabe Chronique de 754. daughter. The Chronicle of Alfonso III records the marriage of "Munnuza, a companion of Tariq" in the city of Gijón and the sister of King Pelayo, stating that she came to Asturias with her brother54. According to the Chronicle of Alfonso III, the marriage took place during Pelayo's absence in Córdoba as envoy of Munnuza. From the narrative, this appears to have been before Pelayo's election as king in Asturias55. m (before 718) MUNNUZA, son of --- (-killed Olalies 722). He was a companion of Tariq, who had invaded Spain. He was appointed prefect at Gijón. According to the Chronicle of Alfonso III, he married Pelayo's sister after sending Pelayo to Córdoba as his envoy56. The same source records that he was killed after escaping following the battle of Covadonga La Chronique d'Alphonse III enregistre le mariage de " Munnuza, un compagnon de Tariq »dans la ville de Gijón et la sœur du roi Pelayo, indiquant qu'elle était venue Asturies avec son frère 54 . Selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III , le mariage a eu lieu en l'absence de Pelayo à Córdoba en tant qu'envoyé de Munnuza. De la narration, ce qui semble avoir été avant l'élection de Pelayo comme roi des Asturies 55 . m (avant 718) MUNNUZA , fils de --- (-killed Olalies 722). Il était un compagnon de Tariq, qui avait envahi l'Espagne. À Gijón Il a été nommé préfet. Selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III , il a épousé la sœur de Pelayo après l'envoi de Pelayo à Córdoba comme son envoyé 56 . Les mêmes enregistrements de la source qu'il a été tué après avoir échappé à la suite de la bataille de Covadonga ) [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] Munuza dans les Asturies [ modifier ] Berbère musulmane "partenaire Tariq" impliqués dès le début de l'occupation du Royaume wisigoth dans l'année 711 , dans la promotion de Musa ibn Nusair à l'est, de Caesaraugusta au nord, par la voie romaine à Augusta Asturica , et d'atteindre Augustum Lucus . En 714 , quand Musa ibn Nusair selon Tariq ibn Ziyad et à Damas par le calife al-Walid , Munuza reste Vali la troisième le nord-ouest de l'Hispanie , situé alternativement dans Asturica Augusta, Lucus Asturum et Gigia . [ citation nécessaire ] En 717 , guest-envoyé en otage à diverses personnalités de la région, y compris Don Pelayo , un Ishbiliya dans cooptation politique et la tutelle des élites dirigeantes, mais bien perdre le pouvoir politique, de préserver la vie sociale. [ citation nécessaire ] Selon certaines sources, Pelayo aurait mandaté le transfert des impôts dans la région. The Legend of Ermesinda La légende que pas de sources historiques, veut voir l'engouement des Munuza Ermesinda (ou aussi Ormesinda ou Adosinda ), Pelayo, la sœur, l'explication et la gâchette insurrection chrétienne. En effet, pour avoir le champ libre, Munuza envoyer Pelayo, tuteur de sa sœur, Séville avec les hommages de son poste de gouverneur de 717 . [ citation nécessaire ] A son retour, en 718 , Pelayo, qui ont fixé le lien Ermesinda Don Alonso, s'emporte, attaquer Munuza le jour du mariage, tandis que rejette gouverneur lui garder, avoir à fuir vers la Picos de Europa . Une variante Ermesinda rapporte que seulement accède au mariage pour éviter la mort de son fiancé Alonso, emprisonné par ordre de Munuza. Lorsque Pelayo dos, se prépare à tuer sa sœur, à "laver son honneur" souillé par la rupture des fiançailles avec Alonso et casorio avec l'infidèle, face au dilemme de savoir quoi faire avec Alonso. Lors du mariage, Pelayo demande à parler à sa sœur, qui dit qu'il avait empoisonné juste avant de mourir dans les bras de Pelayo. Munuza, en colère, attaque Pelayo, mais il est tué par lui, que le corps de Ermesinda Alonso prend Covadonga. Raisons historiques personnels peuvent être spéculé, mais Pelayo peuvent ainsi être traitées immédiatement, comme d'autres magnats contemporains pactarían ASI- pour garantir une alliance avec le nouveau pouvoir dans la région et après d'autres monarques exécuterait et magnats des Asturies et de León ou magnats avec d'autres monarques Pampelune en Navarre et Alava ou toutes les dynasties auraient à un moment donné avec le califat de Cordoue , de garantir traités préférentiels autres nobles dans la région et peut-être des alliances de contrebalancer le pouvoir et la soumission nominale au duc Pedro de Cantabrie. La révolte de toute façon engager un processus qui déclencherait Pelayo possible de recevoir le soutien des comtes de Galice à attaquer de front Munuza et assurer son élection au trône sur la droite ou la prévalence Cantabrique duc peut avoir. [ citation nécessaire ] La survie des rebelles des Asturies provoque [ modifier ] Pour une raison quelconque, Pelayo apparaît par la suite Astures menant un groupe formé par les procureurs insurgés et d'autres fugitifs, mais sans causer trop de désagréments pour Munuza qui informe encore la émir de al-Andalus . [ citation nécessaire ] Les raisons de la survie de la révolte, la fin de la journée, un ennui mineur, résident dans deux raisons principales: L'organisation précaire avait territoires récemment conquis. Le principal centre d'intérêt est l'expansion musulmane dans le royaume franc . En 720 - 721 , le calife Umar II a envoyé en tant que dirigeant d'al-Malik ibn al-Samh Jawlani à réorganiser l'administration d'al-Andalus, la perception des impôts et de la distribution des terres entre les hommes venir avec Tariq ibn Musa et Nusair . Pendant ce temps, une armée qui attaque le reste du territoire wisigoth pas encore présenté, le organisés Septimanie , la conquête de Narbonne en 721 . L'avance musulmane poursuivie contre le duché d'Aquitaine , mais à l'assaut de Toulouse , le duc Eudes le Grand défait les musulmans 21 Juillet pour 721 , de perdre la vie comme-Samh propriétaire. Les musulmans se replient à Narbonne et al-Andalus sous le commandement de al-Gafiqi . . Il refuse de payer des tributs aux Omeyyades et, après avoir renforcé son armée avec plus de combattants qui continuent d’arriver, il attaque quelques petites garnisons omeyyades stationnées dans la région. Mais après la défaite à Toulouse en 721, le gouverneur arabe d’Al-ʾAndalus Ambiza (ʿAnbasa ibn Suḥaym Al-Kalbiyy) décide de lancer en 722 une expédition punitive contre les Asturies, y voyant une victoire facile qui remonterait le moral de ses troupes. Il charge le berbère Munuza, son subordonné au nord de la péninsule, de préparer l’expédition. Munuza envoie alors le général omeyyade ʿAlqama, accompagné d’Oppas1, frère de l’ancien roi wisigoth Wittiza et archevêque de Séville, chargé de négocier la reddition des Asturiens. Après l’échec des négociations, les Omeyyades, mieux organisés et plus nombreux, se mettent à pourchasser Pélage et ses hommes. Les Asturiens, au fil des escarmouches, attirent les Omeyyades petit à petit au cœur des montagnes, jusqu’à atteindre Covadonga, dans une étroite vallée aisément défendable des pics d’Europe, alors qu’ils ne sont plus que quelque centaines d’hommes. Après le refus de Pélage de se rendre, ʿAlqama envoie ses troupes au fond de la vallée pour en extirper l’ennemi. Les Asturiens tirent des flèches à partir des pentes des montagnes et se réfugient dans les Grottes de Covadonga. Au pic de la bataille, Pélage mène en personne ses hommes et descend vers la vallée. Les Omeyyades, incapables de manœuvrer dans ce lieu exigu, décident de se retirer, mais un groupe d’Asturiens leur coupe la retraite. Pris au piège au fond de la vallée, ʿAlqama et nombre de ses hommes connaissent au cours du combat le martyr. Les chroniqueurs rapportent que malgré la victoire asturienne, seuls dix hommes survivent en plus de Pélage. Cependant, de nombreux villageois prennent les armes et attaquent les troupes restantes des Omeyyades, leur infligeant de lourdes pertes et rendant leur retraite longue et délicate au sein de ce labyrinthe de montagnes. Durant deux jours et deux nuits, les Omeyyades franchissent cinq cols, situés entre1 200 et 1 500 m d’altitude, et couvrent près de 50 km à pied, sans cesse en butte aux embuscades. Munuza, ayant appris la nouvelle, décide d’envoyer des renforts afin de recueillir ce qui reste des troupes de ʿAlqama. Les Omeyyades, après cette bataille, ne remettent plus vraiment en question l’indépendance des Asturies, minimisant la puissance des forces restantes et l’impact de cette bataille. Néanmoins, ce royaume devient le noyau de départ de la Reconquista, et la bataille elle-même marque son début symbolique. Bataille de Covadonga (722) . L’armée Omeyyade de Damas met le siège avec des machines de guerre lors bataille de Covadonga, en 722 Le nom signifie joyeux Gaudiosa, ou selon d'autres auteurs, agréables à Dieu. Apparemment, il est né dans la ville de la zone Liebana Cosgaya, domaine des tribus de la Cantabrie et des Asturies. Lorsque Don Pelayo se réfugia dans le pays, après la douloureuse défaite de l'armée du roi des Goths dans Guadalete Don Rodrigo était quand il a rencontré la femme qui allait devenir sa femme. Très probablement, il était la fille d'un patron Astur et le mariage de Don Pelayo lui a valu gagner encore plus de confiance à la montagne robuste. Mais Gaudiosa s'est avéré être une femme qui va s'installer pour son rôle de guerrier offre repos et préparé lorsque la légendaire force Don Pelayo Covadonga, sa femme, craignant que cela a été vaincu n'est pas resté inactif. Bien que son mari avait envoyé à sa ville natale de sorte qu'il était sûr qu'elle à vos propres risques commencé à recruter une armée de gens Cosgaya à poursuivre la lutte contre l'envahisseur. Après avoir reçu les bonnes nouvelles que son mari était sur le vainqueur de la course et acclamé comme roi Gaudiosa de nouveau montré son caractère, loin d'être contenu et aller jeter les bras de son mari, a pris que déjà une armée formé et est allé rencontrer le reste de l'armée musulmane vaincu. Après les trouver, anéanti dans un endroit près de Espinama, qui est aujourd'hui connu sous le nom Campos Reine en l'honneur de notre héros. En Août 721 , vient Anbasa , le nouveau Vali, qui a immédiatement réorganisé les troupes. Pour foguearlas et leur donner morale, vous décidez de faire une descente , pour qui choisit rebelles ciblant les Asturies , l'opération de mise en berbère Al Qama qui réoccuper le territoire que pelayianos évacuent le manifeste supériorité numérique et organisationnelle des troupes chrétiennes (dirigé par Mgr Oppas de Séville) et commandée par Al Qama musulman. [ citation nécessaire ] Ainsi, pour l'année 722 , Munuza procède de Gijón, l'organisation territoriale et la perception des impôts. La poursuite des fugitifs pelayianos mène à la vallée où les troupes ont ouvert Cova Dominique , où l'avant-garde serait tombé dans une embuscade et massacré, dans une confrontation appelée bataille de Covadonga , considéré par début de l'historiographie traditionnelle espagnole de la Reconquista , menant au retrait le reste des troupes à l'incapacité de déployer correctement à l'étroitesse de la vallée. Un "argayo" (chutes de pierres et de la terre) dans le mont Subiedes ( Cantabrie ), a subi par les troupes en retraite, serait couronner le tout, ce qui provoque le retrait de Munuza Gijon Leon vers sa base. "Puis les hôtes des Sarrasins qui avaient survécu à l'épée, à s'écrouler une montagne à Liébana été enterré par le jugement de Dieu." Albeldense Chronicle, 883. La fin de Munuza [ modifier ] Sur la disparition de Munuza de l'histoire, il existe plusieurs versions, mutuellement exclusives: Il serait tué par journée de mariage Pelayo avec sa sœur. Il serait mort à la bataille de Covadonga, même aux mains de la même Pelayo. On the Run Gijon ont trouvé la mort dans Olalles lieu de localisation incertaine, étant donné les multiples possibilités, puisque le nom est identifié avec Eulalia, Olaya, Santa Eulalia, Santaolaya, Chroniques des Asturies ... mettre à plusieurs endroits: Santa Eulalia Manzaneda , de Santa Olaya Abamia , Tudela Asturies , dans la vallée de Proaza , San Vicente de Olalle près de Trubia , et dans une zone proche de Lugones . L'auteur P. Florez dit qu'il était dans la vallée de Santa Olalla , qui, selon d'autres données, peuvent être Santa Eulalia de Turiellos (ancien nom de La Felguera ). Selon Ambrosio Morales Chronicle et en se fondant sur le Père Risco, là aussi le lieu de la défaite; ce que dit l'historien Mariana P .. Le arabisant Saavedra coïncide également avec cet endroit Langreo . Il aurait pris sa retraite sur les bords de la Guadalquivir avec Ermesinda (ou Adosinda). Il serait resté à Gijón avec Ermesinda (ou Adosinda), une fois réconciliés avec Pelayo. fouilles archéologiques suggèrent qu'il aurait pu le faire sur une organisation politique locale précédente. Don Pelayo à la bataille de Covadonga dans une image du XIIe siècle, folio 23 directement à partir de 2805 manuscrits de la Bibliothèque nationale d'Espagne. C'est l'une des copies du Corpus Pelagianum de l'évêque Pelayo de Oviedo faites à partir d'un prototype (y compris les miniatures) probablement faites dans le scriptorium de l'évêque Pelayo. La couronne inhabituelle répond à des modèles de la fin du XIe siècle , le type qui prend le monarque au centre des tables lunaires du manuscrit 17 du Collège de Saint-Jean, Oxford (ca. 1080-1100), comme le testametorum Liber . 7 En fait, n'est pas antropónimo Pelayo allemand (comme le sont tous les noms des rois wisigoths ), mais provient de πελάγιος grec ( Marine ), ce qui indiquerait une origine hispano-romaine du caractère. De plus, ce nom a été utilisé abondamment par les habitants du nord-ouest de l'Espagne. Dans tous les cas, il est certain que les informations fournies par les deux chroniques chrétiennes comme islamique lui présenter comme un caractère étroitement liée à Asturies et fundiarias possèdent des propriétés dans la région. Ainsi, la volonté du roi Alphonse III (compilé par le Père Florez dans son Sacré Espagne ) mentionne que Pelayo avait des terres dans Tiñana ( Siero ), non loin de Lucus Asturum , l'une des villes les plus importantes des Asturies romaine et prerromana. Pendant ce temps, Rotense Chronicle note que, après son départ de Córdoba, Pelayo se réfugie dans Argandenes ( Piloña ) dans le cœur du territoire luggones arganticaeni et près de son capital Paelontium (Belonciu). Aussi, à la fois Al Maqqari b comme Ibn Khaldoun , c dans les quinzième et quatorzième siècles, respectivement, attribués à Pelayo origine asturienne, et le premier d'entre eux, décrivant les événements de Covadonga, décrit le caractère de l'âne sauvage , un nom peu approprié pour un membre présumé de l'aristocratie gothique et propose à la place un chef de file de la montagne et loin des centres de raffinage de la culture romano-wisigothique peut être tout simplement un fait de la propagande et de haine écrite à une époque complètement différente (huit siècles plus tard), et de l'Egypte, laissant des doutes clairs sur la loyauté de ces «histoires» que pas de témoins, pas d'accès à une information à distance, et les légendes de collecte jamais anti-Pelayo qui auraient donné du côté musulman le long de la Reconquista; étant l'information accessible pour un «historien» du régime qui écrit sur les événements après huit siècles et des milliers de miles de l'Egypte. Les histoires d'autres chroniqueurs musulmans comme Iban Al-Akir, qui raconte comment "Muza" attaquer l'ennemi voler, détruire les églises, les cloches. d ou Al-Nuwairi et se référer à un endroit appelé le Rocher Pelayo , conquis par Muza campagne dans les années 712 à 714, et les historiens identifient avec le Cerro de Santa Catalina, où la ville de Gegio (réglé Gijón ). Le fait que le nom étant porteurs nom Pelayo suggère que ce caractère était à l'époque le dirigeant local de la ville, même si le texte a été écrit au cours des siècles, peut être une variation et l'adaptation littéraire. Dans ce cas, la légende du mariage de sa sœur Munuza Adosinda, s'il est vrai, aurait l'intention de renforcer l'alliance entre l'aristocratie des Asturies et les nouveaux dirigeants arabo-berbère. Il est à noter, que les faits de sa vie sont dépensés dans des lieux de culte pré-romaine. Comme dolmen enterrement dans la région datant de l'époque mégalithique, probablement à la période 4000-2000. C (Abamia). Ou son fils Favila à Santa Cruz dolmen. Ces rituels funéraires ancestraux semblent suivre motifs Astures chefs tribaux. Refuge à Covadonga montre également un caractère rituel marqué. Ainsi, le site présente des traces du culte de Deva (lit. celtique déesse) et ainsi est appelée la rivière qui jaillit de la grotte, un processus clair de la christianisation de recouvrement ("Santina") sur les lieux de culte païen. Enfin ne peut s'empêcher de noter que le transfert de pouvoir au sein de la monarchie asturienne a été effectuée selon les règles d'origine celtique, résidus d'une structure matriarcale précédente: ainsi, les femmes sont souvent transmis droits héréditaires à mari , comme dans le cas des rois Alfonso I et silos qui sont venus au pouvoir grâce à leurs épouses Ermesinda et Adosinda la fois la famille Pelayo. Seulement dans les derniers temps, de Ramiro I des Asturies , la ligne de succession patrilinéaire est certainement indispensable. Pelayo, qui n'est même pas élu roi, apporte les reliques de Tolède, et le chasuble à Oviedo. Il épouse, comme nous l'avons vu, en 715, à Tolède Gaudiosa Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11. . Roi des Asturies . Antonio de Ron, Traduit par Alberto E. Ron, La Casa Ron, Madrid, 1930 Lugo 1932; ils élu comme leur Roi et leur capitaine Don Pelayo, et levé lui sur son bouclier comme c'était la coutume. ... Et ce qui s'est passé 713 années après la naissance de Notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ. Certains souhaitent ajouter deux années à cette date, mais Don Pedro a déclaré que cela ne devrait pas être jugée, comme cela a été dit par Don Servando d'Orense qui était un témoin oculaire. Et plus tard GUADIOSA, sa femme, fille du comte TRASAMUNDO FERRANDEZ, comte des patrimoines de la Galice a été proclamée Reine. Et après avoir été proclamé roi de toute l'Espagne, il leva son drapeau. Après l'arrivée en 714 de l'émission Muza Asturies, chef berbère Mnuza ou Munuza était en charge des troupes et de l'administration de la moitié nord de la péninsule, et assis devant une garnison musulmane à Gijon, tandis que d'autres ont affirmé le territoire et d'autres attaquaient la dernière résistance. Les familles les plus importantes de l'aristocratie asturienne Pelayo, Córdoba envoyés en otage pour assurer la capitulation. Cependant, en temps de Wali Al Hurr (717-718) Pelayo retourné dans les montagnes du Asturies où il a été élu princeps ou chef Astures comme l'un des chroniques. 8 Après des années de harcèlement mutuel, sous la présidence de Anbasa ( 722) Munuza envoyé un détachement de troupes de se retirer Pelayo à Piloña . Le chef de file des Asturies et ses hommes ont trouvé refuge sur le mont Auseva, où ils attendaient les troupes musulmanes, tout en Munuza ordonné des renforts du plateau pour mettre fin à la résistance. Là, ils ont tendu une embuscade au détachement musulman, qui a été anéantie. Cette action militaire est connue comme la bataille de Covadonga . Don Pelayo sur le manteau de Gijón Les chroniques disent que, après la défaite de Covadonga, Munuza s'enfuit avec ses forces, sans doute par crainte que les gens Gijon a rejoint la révolte, ou par crainte que les troupes des Asturies avaient mis en déroute ses troupes lui donnent Ville portée. Après avoir quitté la ville, dans les Asturies Munuza tenté de quitter le port de fonctionnaires , alors que les troupes victorieuses de Covadonga ont été contraints de couper sa fuite vers le plateau, étant Munuza et de nouveau battu les troupes et mourut en marches Olalíes Munuza, conseil actuel de Santo Adriano . Quoi qu'il en soit Pelayo Gijón saisit sans effort, une fois les troupes Munuza musulmans et avait tenté de s'échapper et avait été anéantie dans le processus. Terres musulmanes à être divulgués par les nouvelles de la chute de Gijón, de nombreux chrétiens ont rejoint l'armée de Pelayo. Prendre le royaume des Asturies avait la première capitale Cangas de Onis et, dans un deuxième Arriondas, Oviedo pour devenir la capitale sous le règne d'Alphonse II. Comme un examen de l'importance de la mort de Munuza selon cette version, notant qu'il était le général en chef des troupes au nord de la péninsule ibérique, puis sa mort pouvait être considérée comme d'importance au sein de l'organigramme militaire musulmane. Cependant citer subséquente autre chronique Munuza échappé vivant et placer le mit tout à fait en toute sécurité en charge des troupes berbères dans les zones frontalières et la géographie montagneuse comme dans les Pyrénées orientales. Traités et obligation semblable avec le duc d'Aquitaine le mènerait à épouser la fille du duc, après quoi et l'alliance du duc comme une sauvegarde serait se révolter contre leurs supérieurs Arabes et en alliance avec les Francs, la recherche peut être créé un créneau de puissance dans le point stratégique des Pyrénées. Il a été aboli par les troupes de campagne Emir de la peine et à annuler le danger que cette position aurait signifié que l'al-Andalus nouvellement formé. Convient de noter que les musulmans étaient plus intéressés par son développement en France, et se dirigent vers le centre de l'Europe pour les batailles de Toulouse et de Tours où Charles Martel a arrêté la course pour le centre de l'Europe, pour nettoyer l'arrière de petits royaumes hostile qui ont été coupés avant l'avance musulmane. Extension territoriale primitive du royaume [ modifier ] Cependant, le succès de la révolte Pelayo n'a pas réussi à établir sa cour à Gijón, qui a été la ville la plus importante des Asturies bas empire, mais installé à Cangas de Onis , situé dans les contreforts de la Picos de Europa : ce doute sur sa situation était souhaitable refuge dans une région montagneuse qui est plus accessible à aceifas musulman. Mais une fois que les Emirats décennies plus tard a été consolidé, le siège royal a été déplacé successivement Pravia par le roi Silo , mari Adosinda petite-fille Pelayo, puis à Oviedo . Au début, il semble que le royaume de Pelayo s'étendait des Asturies dits nucléaires, comprenant au moins les territoires centrale et orientale des Asturies présents, selon le récit de la Albeldense Chronicle qui se passe entre Gegione civitate et Covadonga. Ils étaient ses successeurs, comme Alfonso I des Asturies ou Fruela I des Asturies , qui, engloutissant des entités politiques plus petites (comme les comtés ou Sopuerta Trasmiera), a étendu le domaine de la Royaume des Asturies à la Galice et de Biscaye. Mort et l'enterrement de Don Pelayo [ modifier ] Roi Don Pelayo mort en Cangas de Onis , qui tenait sa cour dans l'année 737 . Après sa mort, son corps a été enterré dans l' église de Santa Eulalia de Abamia , situé dans la ville asturienne de Abamia, qui avait déjà été enterré son épouse, la reine Gaudiosa . Dans le côté de l'évangile de l'église, aujourd'hui conservé dans le tombeau vide, qui contenait les restes du roi, et en face, placé sur le côté de l'épître, qui est contenu les restes de l'épouse de Don Pelayo . Le chroniqueur Ambrosio de Morales a déposé son travail que Alphonse X le Sage , roi de Castille et de León , a ordonné de transférer les restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à la Cave Saint de Covadonga . 9 Grave du roi Pelayo à la Sainte Grotte de Covadonga. Dans une cavité naturelle de la Cave Saint de Covadonga , et placé dans un monticule de pierre maintenant se trouvent les restes du roi Pelayo, ceux de sa femme, et de Ermesinda, sœur du roi. La tombe est gravé de l'inscription: 10 "AQVI DON REY se trouve le Seigneur Pelaio, ELLETO 716 ANNÉE DE QU 'EN A COMMENCE LA MIRACULEUSE Cueba RESTAVRACION LA Maures d'Espagne BENCIDOS; ans est décédé ET ACCOMPAGNEMENT SS 737 M / Ger et ermana" Néanmoins, de nombreux historiens ont mis en doute l'authenticité de la translation des restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à Covadonga . 9 L'enseignement dans le monde musulman Au moins en Syrie en 1995 ont été enseigné au sujet de Pelayo, «non civilisés mule de montagne qui a vaincu les musulmans." Ceci est un exemple de l'importance qui a été donnée à l'événement, et comment il a été perçu dans le monde musulman. thumb|center|600px|Vue depuis le Picu de Urriellu (Naranjo de Bulnes), Massif Central des Picos de Europa (Asturias). Mariage et enfants . Don Pelayo marié en 715 à Tolède à Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia, et de son mariage sont nés deux enfants: * Favila des Asturies (m. 739). Il était le deuxième roi des Asturies . Il a épousé Froiluba et a été enterré dans la église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis . * Ermesinda . Elle a épousé Alphonse Ier , troisième roi des Asturies et fils du duc Pedro de Cantabrie . La tradition veut que ses restes reposent aujourd'hui dans la Sainte Grotte de Covadonga, avec ses parents et son mari. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES .